The Kicks Abandoned Destiny
by Ziven
Summary: AU. Because of a horrible accident, Inuyasha and his friends become orphans. Follow Inuyasha as he, Sesshoumaru and his friends discover the past and the origin of their powersand hopefully save Sango from the worst decision she has ever made!
1. Prologue

**The Kicks (Abandoned Destiny)**

**Beforehand Author Notes:**

Hey again! It's been a long while since you've seen me, I must say, since I finished **Calm** and **Tranquility**. However, this time, I've come to bring you a new Inuyasha story, this time one that's AU. AU, if you don't know, stands for "Alternate Universe" in the fanfiction language. It means that the fanfic is based in a different world than that of the original storyline for the anime. This is an Inuyasha AU fic, so it'll feature the characters of Inuyasha in a different setting than usual…

Onto comments about the fic. I like the storyline, but I'm afraid that you fans of Sango will probably be hurt by what happens to her in this fanfiction. If you're going to flame me for the circumstances in which Sango is caught, instead of because of the horrible spelling and grammatical errors that I want to be called on but try to correct, then just don't read this story. Once again, I warn you that I don't want any flames because of what happens to Sango.

I'm writing this because I like Inuyasha, and because I found out that I have a much bigger Inuyasha fanfiction fanbase than I do Yu-gi-oh, which is the story that I write fanfiction about most often. I wonder how many of you will stick around for this story…

Now, onto the fanfiction!!

**Prologue:**

One night across the plains of Japan, a horrible catastophe occurred again and again. Child after child, and parent after parent, were threatened night after night.

"_I…will kill you if you do not avail your children to me."_ And the voice, the man making this strange demand would take a knife, golden as the rays of the sun, and push it to the parents throats.

"I will not hesitate to harm them…" 

And time after time, night after night, the man got the same reply.

"No, please! Not my children! NO!" 

Then, eventually,

"Take me instead, please! I beg of you, let them live!" 

And the man would touch their foreheads with the knife handle, and vanish. When awakened the next morning, they remembered nothing, as if it were a distant dream.

And this went on from the first of the month until the new moon. And it was then, the man discovered the Komiyami apartment building…where the answer was different.

"Take the child! Just go! GO!" 

He had found the chosen.

For the first time in twenty-one days, he turned the golden blade not to the hilt, but to the blade, and stabbed the offending parents through their foreheads.

And, indeed, as he promised, he took some of the children, leaving others to revel in the blood of their dead parents. The children watched the deaths, crying, but the stranger soon eased their fears. Using the hilt of his now blood-covered blade, the children awoke the next morning in the rubble of a building that they barely recognized. None remembered the man, none remembered those who had been stabbed. Instead, they new the building had collapsed, and they were the only survivors.

In response to this incident, the children, now parentless and alone, not tot mention hurt both physically and mentally, were put in orphanages. The authorities never found the cause for the accident though it was attributed to terrorists.

(scene shift)

"Inuyasha!" came the worried voice from a silver haired boy. "Inuyasha, don't!"

Inuyasha, a boy who also had silver hair, was being picked on by the other children. He was sitting, cowering as the children crowded around him. Calling him dog face, calling him ugly, calling him killer, calling him—

"Stop it!" he sobbed. "I'm not!"

And Sesshoumaru, the one who had previously spoken, said again, "Inuyasha—don't!"

But he knew it was too late. He could feel the heat pouring into the room like a fountain. And soon—

"NO! I'M NOT!!" and the children were all blasted back as a wall of fire sprang up around Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru knew this would happen sooner of later. As he ran to his younger brother, he closed his eyes, utilizing his own powers. He felt his spirit leave his body, and slight warmth as he passed through his brother's barrier.

"_Brother, release this shield at once!_" the forceful thought made it through to the younger, and the flames ceased; Sesshoumaru returned his soul to his own body.

He grabbed his brother roughly. "Inuyasha! Do you know what you're doing!?"

The children were crying, all running away from Inuyasha. None of them were wounded, or showed any signs of burns. Good.

Inuysha cried openly. "They…they were making fun…fun of me…" he sobbed. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Don't ever do that for yourself again, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru sneered. "You'll make everything worse! Our powers always make everything worse." He paused, looking away. "Look…I'll—I'll protect you… if you promise not to use your powers. I promise."

"…Promise?" Inuyasha's eyes sparkled with hope.

"Yes. Now stop. And don't cling." Sesshoumaru shook off his little brother.

"What happened here?" came the voice of one of the supervisors, Haruna Kanakashi.

Sesshoumaru paused. "They were making fun of Inuyasha again," he said sternly. "I thought you'd make them stop. You said you would."

"Sesshoumaru! I can't watch all of you brats every second."

"Well, you should do better for Inuyasha!" A girl's voice came from behind her.

"Ms. Higurashi!" Haruna said.

The girl had black hair and brown eyes blazing with an internal fire. She kicked a child attempting to pick herself off of the floor. "That's what you get for making fun of Inuyasha!"

"Ms. Higurashi! How dare you kick another child?! Go stand in the corner!"

The girl did so, stand next to the brown haired girl noticeably younger than her.

"Rin!" Haruna barked. "Why are _you_ in the corner?"

"I had the feeling that someone would be needing company," Rin said with a smile. "Right, Kagome?"

"Right!" the raven-haired girl said, giving the other a high five.

"Shinigara! Get out of that corner!"

"If I'm in trouble for being in the corner, won't you just put me there anyway?"

"Shinigara, move!"

"…alright, Haruna-san."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes while Inuyasha talked to Rin. _Now, where are the other two idiots?_

"No, Miroku, I don't _like_ you. Eww!"

_Ah…there they are._

"I didn't say that I liked you! I wanted to know if… you'd be adopted with me. I never want to be apart." A girl with brown hair and eyes, and a boy whose features matched entered. Haruna touched a hand to her head. Oh, these horrible children.

"Cynthia! Megumi! Where are you?" the woman said, calling her assistants. Haruna exited without another word as the young women strode in. They took a look as the group and sighed.

Cynthia, a foreign girl from Europe, had blonde hair, dyed pink at the ends, which reached her shoulders. She gazed at the group with blue, crystalline eyes. "You six again? Do I have to separate you?"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Cynthia-san, if you haven't noticed, the other kids have left."

And if was true; although they were in the playroom, the other children (all twenty others in the small establishment) had vacated to their bedroom, where they sat on their beds with their toys.

The six left in the playroom were 'the Kicks' named by the others after Kagome's violent behavior. The same six children left from the Komiyami disaster, the only survivors. And, like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Takahashi, seemed to be gifted with powers. Kagome Higurashi, who was eight, the same age as the brother, seemed to control electricity; she constantly liked making the power go out. Then there was Rin Shinigara, who was only five but very much mature for her age; she seemed to control the sway of the wind, which came in handy for distractions. Miroku Yamauchi was the same age as the younger brother also, but had used his power only once, just after they'd woken up, to their nightmare. He had not wanted to see his parent's dead bodies, and he wished and wished and wished until finally, he heard the other screaming. He looked up to see that in the sky had opened a void, one that began sucking up everything in its path. But at the children's screams, the wished it would stop, and it did.

There was also Sango Yoshigatana, who was eight like the majority. What her powers were they could tell exactly, but they knew it was dangerous. When Sango got extremely distressed, things began to melt, wood splintered, and even metal rusted. She seemed able to cut down all in her way. They still did not know her full potential.

They were an interesting bunch, the Kicks. They fought, they got along, they were petty and selfish. They were outsiders, disowned, and unwanted.

But they had found each other, and they were friends.

* * *

Yes, they will be a bit OOC, as you can tell from above. I think that its a pretty cool AU fic, ne? I hope it is, and I hope that you were intrigued enough by the prologue to continue reading.

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	2. Rendezvous

**The Kicks (Abandoned Destiny)**

**Chapter One:** Rendez-vous

"Inu…yasha!" Kagome cried happily, leaping onto his back. The silver haired youth spun around for a half a second, a half smile on his face before he growled.

"Get off!!" he said, and Kagome immediately jumped down.

They were in high school now; almost eight years had passed since the Komiyami incident. Eight years, and The Kicks were still together, though the only people who still called them that were Rin and Kagome.

However, to that end, Kagome was depressed. The Kicks still met, but…they were all distanced so greatly.

After turning nine and eleven, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were adopted by an old man named Yuu Takahashi, who died two year later and leaving them the grand fortune that they were currently living off of, as well as his more than accommodating house, which they remained in to honor his wishes.

Kagome herself was adopted at age ten, by a woman who was always insecure about whether or not she was treating the brunette right. Soon after, the woman bore a child, a boy by the name of Souta, that Kagome loved very much.

Rin had been adopted before them all, not even a year after the Kicks had united. The family who had adopted her was lacking financially, but Rin had not said a word of it. She had been persistent in keeping contact with her friends; she had her foster parents write letters to them often, and she delivered them herself by wind.

Miroku had been adopted by a quiet, plain family that treated him as if he were their own child. He never complained.

Sango was the last to be adopted, and she was thrust into a horrible family, with a neglecting father and a mother who soon became jealous of Sango's blossoming beauty. Sango these day was very depressed, an the only joy she seemed to have was hanging with her friends at school.

Despite the fact that they all attended Tosuke High School, they were all very spread apart. Inuyasha, sixteen and now a junior, played on the football team as a linebacker; his brother Sesshoumaru, seventeen—soon to be eighteen—and now a senior, was very popular, much against his will, but was still a loner.

The older Takahashi had had to repeat his senior year due to excessive absences, which was a frequented subject for Inuyasha when he was running low on real jokes. The story that circulated the school was that he barely recovered from a terminal illness. Only Inuyasha and the rest of The Kicks knew the true story: that while meditating one day, his spirit had been pulled into the Spirit world, where he had been lost for a period of five months, in their time—from December until May. Everyone had been worried about the star of the school, but Inuyasha and the others tried to keep it from their minds; Inuyasha believed that Sesshoumaru was using his spirit to travel, and just refused to return. It was the faith that Inuyasha had in believing that his brother would come back eventually, in fact, that led his older brother back into the world of the living.

Kagome, the same age as Inuyasha and still a junior, was generally normal. She had friends other than The Kicks, but belonged to no particular group. Rin had just turned fourteen and joined them in school as a freshman, though she was picked on because her family wasn't wealthy—not even middle class. Even though her only friends were The Kicks, she was still happy, like always. She was also a part of the history club. Miroku, a junior like most of them, unusually spent all of his spare time with Sango, whom he had fallen for over the years. Sango, however, seemed to show no interest, and so Miroku squandered the majority of his time keeping Sango from indulging in anything too stupid with her horrible friends. Somehow, Sango had befriended those from the "wrong crowd" per se, and Miroku was constantly worried sick about her. He pestered her so much that even Sango's friends had begun to call him her guardian angel.

They were an odd, scattered group of people. It was a wonder The Kicks had stayed alive and, well, kicking. But Kagome was a very persistent person, and she would die before she allowed her friends to drift apart. She even had Rin's back up on the subject.

"You're letting us come, right? After school? Your house like always, right? I told everyone your house—"

"Woman, stop pestering me! Don't you have a class to go to?"

"Don't you? It's too late now, anyway. It's the middle of fourth period. Rin would be so disappointed in us…"

They had both decided to skip that hour, hanging about in the school courtyard. They would never get caught; students who had lunch always ate in the courtyard on nice days.

Inuyasha sat himself against the nearest tree. He closed his eyes. "You know what I heard about Sango? They say she's quitting school."

"What?" said Kagome, outraged. "Why? For who?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'll have to talk to her," Kagome continued. "That damn Kikyou probably has something to do with it.."

Kikyou Manataki was one of the friends Sango valued most. But Miroku had seen the girl in action; all she ever did was take advantage of Sango. The only person valued more than Kikyou, however, was Kagome, or possibly Rin.

"Skipping again, little brother?" came the smooth, distanced voice of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked up and nodded in acknowledgement.

"What do _you_ have this period, older brother?"

"…lunch, of course."

Kagome laughed. "Only if lunch means sociology. You forget, Sesshoumaru; you can lie to Inuyasha, but I've memorized all of your schedules! How do you think I track you guys down? I've been doing it for three years."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm skipping, too; what about it?" He leaned closer, so no one passing could hear. "The trees…sense danger. Their spirits…and their leaves are telling me to run, and pray that I will live…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru…"

"I will be present at today's meeting," the elder Takahashi said. "Rin may have gotten a message from the wind, as well. We should discuss this." He paused, looking at them uneasily. "Have you heard…about Sango?"

They both nodded. "Why is she dropping out?"

"No one knows," he said as he turned to leave. "But I passed her in the hallway. There are…two souls in her body. The other one…is very small." He walked away, leaving Kagome in shock. Inuyasaha looked unfazed.

Kagome hit him with he books. You idiot! Another soul…she's pregnant!!"

"Inuyasha's eyes got wide. "Pregnant?"

Kagome sighed, dropping down beside Inuyasha. "Yes. I can't believe this…" Kagome let her books fall, and she began to sob. "Poor Sango…"

"Kagome, no, don't cry…" Inuyasha said hastily, but it was too late. She couldn't believe it. And what if Kikyou _had_ had something to do with it? She would kill her.

She'd send a lightning bolt up her ass.

And as Kagome cried, Inuyasha noticed the fast gathering clouds. _Oh, great._ He thought.

"Kagome, stop crying. You're going to make it rain! Stop it!" Inuyasha yelled.

He shook her. But when she looked up, eyes brimmed with tears over her best friend's misfortune, all he could do was grab her things and help lead her out of the coming rain.

(scene shift)

Though she smiled, she could hear the whispers. The wind carried them to her, telling her to take revenge. The rumors about her coming from a poor family was true. But it was a poor, _loving_ family. That made it all worthwhile for her.

Her smile was not fake; she had a lot to be thankful for. And even when she was alone, the wind kept her company. She would never truly be alone.

Then someone threw a piece of paper at her. She looked to see where it had fallen, picked it up and threw it away.

The next moment she found herself being slammed against some lockers. Two boys she recognized were the culprits. They were the usual two, a couple who, for no reason, found every reason to bother her. She did not worry, though; she was prepared to defend herself if needed.

"You poor bitch! Walking around like you're the pride of the school when you're really a disgrace! Who the hell do you think you are, acting like you belong here? You probably put out every day to get money for your family!" One of them exclaimed.

Rin said nothing.

"I don't ever want to see your face again," the other one said. "And when I get through beating you, no one will be able to recognize—"

"Put her down, now."

Rin looked up, only to see Sesshoumaru. The boys turned. And almost fainted in shock.

"I don't ever want you to touch Rin again," he said calmly. Then he smiled. "Or no one will be able to recognize_ you_ again. And I won't be petty and beat you to a pulp; I'll just kill you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. Touch her."

Both boys thought better of it, skulking down the hall and away from Sesshoumaru. Rin smiled at the elder boy.

"Thank you. But it wasn't necessary for you to scare them like that. I would have blown them away had things gotten serious."

"They were serious enough."

"I wouldn't have let them hurt me."

"_I_ wouldn't have let them hurt you."

"You're too kind, Sesshoumaru. Putting your reputation on the line to help a freshman."

"Reputations are nothing here," Sesshoumaru said. They began walking down the hallway, people openly staring in their wake. "Did you hear about—"

"The winds from the east told me about her," Rin cut him off before he could reveal anything to a passerby. "It is unfortunate. But I don't think we should pester her about it. Miroku will do it enough for all of us, and she'll get upset if we all gang up on her. She must know that at least you and I know by now already."

"Are you coming? Do you have to work?"

"My shift begins at five. I have two hours to meet with you all."

"…good."

(scene shift)

"Your guardian angel, again?" Kikyou asked. "What does he want now?"

Sango looked out of the window. It had been light out a few seconds ago, and in the past two seconds began to rain. That only meant one thing; Kagome, or possibly Rin, was crying. But she knew it wasn't Rin, because she wouldn't have let her emotions overpower her, or at least let the weather change more slowly so that it looked natural.

So, Kagome was crying. For her.

She turned from Kikyou, leaving the girls' bathroom. Miroku was waiting outside.

"Sango, I really think we should—"

"I'm pregnant," she said. If Kagome knew, then Inuyasha knew, so Sesshoumaru knew, which meant Rin had to know also. Everyone but Miroku. Sweet, innocent Miroku that she had shaken off one night when someone put something in her drink. The night when she had gotten pregnant, undoubtedly. She didn't even remember who it was.

Miroku deserved to know about it. She knew that he would hate her, but maybe things would be better that way, anyway.

Miroku's eyes widened. "What? How? When You're lying Sango."

But he knew it was true. He could feel the new source of life in her. He shook his head. He still wouldn't believe it.

"Miroku, I am. I took a test last week—"

"Why?" Miroku said in low tones. "Why do you keep doing things like this to yourself?" he asked angrily.

Kikyou emerged from the bathroom. "It wasn't her fault. Someone put something in her drink."

Miroku ignored her. "You shouldn't have been there," he said, and then grabbed Sango by the hand. "Lets go, Sango. We're going to find the creep who did this to you." He pulled her along through he halls.

Once out of earshot of Kikyou, Sango whispered. "You…you can do that?"

Miroku didn't answer her. He was looking around, occasionally glancing back at Sango. They searched the halls for minutes before Miroku solemnly said, "That's him."

They were on the first floor now, one floor away from Kikyou and the bathroom. They could see the courtyard, and Miroku pointed out there, at the people fleeing from the rain, and at a boy with long, flowing brown hair.

"No…" Sango said. "It can't be. Are you sure?"

Miroku nodded.

"Naraku…Higesegawa?" Sango said softly, and she felt like bursting into tears. "But that's…Kikyou's boyfriend." She turned away, speeding down the hall, regretting wanting to know anything. "I can't tell him…" was the last thing that Miroku heard before, as always, hurrying after her. He felt like crying, too.

He had to tell the others.

* * *

Kanashii, ne? I know, but it had to happen to someone, and considering her element, it made sense. Here _are_ the elements, by the by, and the powers that they have, just to clear things up. I know that I haven't mentioned them.

Inuyasha—Fire: explosive, projectile, heat, flame.

Sesshoumaru—Spirit: Bind, steal, shape, control, constrict, commune.

Kagome—Light: Lightning, illumination, electricity, speed.

Rin—Air: wind, blast, haze scent.

Miroku—Void: life/death, necromancy

Sango—Chaos: disunity, discord.

Cool. So I hope that you're enjoying it so far. It will eventually get better, I promise (I know that you all are probably mad at me…).

And yes, Kikyou and Naraku are together (well, partially considering what happened to Sango. You'll see.)…

"I will return, for I am the darkness…"


	3. News Already Known

**The Kicks Abandoned Destiny**

**Chapter Two:** News (Already Known)

"Is Sango coming?" Kagome asked as Miroku entered. The house that both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lived in was large enough, and they didn't hesitate to accommodate any of The Kicks if needed.

Miroku was the last one to arrive besides Sango. Kagome had arrived first with Inu and Sesshoumaru, and was preparing snacks for them all. Inuyasha was playing with a Playstation 2, and Sesshoumaru was sitting on a couch, letting Rin and her gentle breeze play with his silver locks. He seemed to not care, and both Kagome and Rin had noticed that Sesshoumaru hadn't moved an inch since she began.

"Is he meditating?" Miroku said, sitting next to him.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, turning his head towards the brunette.

"No."

Miroku jumped. "Don't do that! That's damn scary!"

"You were awake the whole time, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

"Yes."

"You could have told me I was bothering you."

"…actually, it was…soothing. It would have been very easy to meditate had I decided to do so."

"…okay…" Miroku said.

"Miroku!" Kagome snapped. "Is Sango coming or not?!"

"...she said she was going to come, but…I don't know…"

Then they heard a bunch of giggling outside, and Kagome left the kitchen to open the door. "Sango's better not be drunk again…"

She opened the door, and almost closed it again.

"Ki…Kikyou…?"

Everyone paused; even Inuyasha while he was in midgame. Sesshoumaru stood, walking to stand beside Kagome at the door.

"Hey," Sango said. "I brought Kikyou with me. Hope you don't mind."

Kikyou smiled, looking at Kagome. "You're that…that Higu—Higu—"

"Higurashi, thanks," Kagome finished expressionlessly.

"Well," Sango said, "She'll get to know you all eventually."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes hardened. "Manataki, is it? I will not allow you to step…into this house. I am sorry." He could see it; there was blackness in her soul that he would not let corrupt his home.

Kikyou looked surprised. "Well, if you're going to be such a bitch about it, I guess I won't come in, Takahashi Sesshoumaru."

"No, I guess you will not."

Sango looked more surprised than Kikyou. "Sesshoumaru! Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm sorry, Sango," he said, "but she will not enter."

Even Kagome had the feeling that Sesshoumaru wasn't letting Kikyou in for a different reason than the rest of them.

"She's not dangerous, Sess! She won't do anything to you guys."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Nothing personal, but this was a private meeting; you weren't supposed to bring anyone." Everything was personal, but what the hell? Perhaps Sango would forgive him later. It was the only way to get rid of Kikyou.

Sango smiled, suddenly understanding. "Oh! That's it? Okay, sorry. I should have asked, shouldn't I have?" she turned to Kikyou. "He's right; it _was_ private. I forgot."

Kikyou pouted. "Are you sure?" she winked at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes," came his answer, just as final as the first.

"'Kay," Kikyou said. She looked at Kagome. "Tell Inu-chan to call me."

Kagome's right eye twitched slightly. Sesshoumaru put a steadying arm on her shoulder.

"Sure," Kagome forced out with a fake smile.

"Arigatou," Kikyou said before bouncing off to her corvette, parked in Sesshoumaru's driveway. "Goodbye, Sango, Sesshoumaru. Higu—Higu—"

"Higurashi!" Sango added helpfully as she drove away. Then she turned to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, who stepped back to let her in.

Remembering why she was there, her expression softened. Then saddened. But as she looked around, she could just tell from the way they glanced at her; they knew. They all knew. She'd been right.

"I invited Kikyou," she began, "to help her…feel better, I guess."

"About what?" Miroku asked in a way that told everyone he already knew. He crossed his arms.

"Look, Miroku, you don't have to be on my ass all of the time!"

"Actually, you wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't dumped him," Inuyasha said, once again flicking on the buttons of his controller. "I'm sure as hell that you wouldn't be pregnant with some guy's kid if _he_ had been there."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about it!"

"In retrospect," Sesshoumaru pointed out, "Since right now you primarily feel anger, you are in his jurisdiction."

"Shut up! Why does everything have to be about our damn powers!?"

"Because we have them. They are our responsibility. You can't ignore them, Sango."

Miroku looked up. "Sango."

"WHAT?!"

"…I love you."

Everything in the room went still. This time, Inuyasha saved the game and turned it off completely. He was the first one to speak.

"Um, Miroku? You're kind of late—"

"Kagome smashed his head with a plate from the kitchen counter.

Rin smiled.

Sesshoumaru looked as though he had been expecting it.

"I never wanted to see you hurt like this," Miroku continued. "None of us did. And I don't care if you're pregnant, Sango. I still love you. And I'll stand by your side, whatever you want to do."

"We all will," Rin added. "That's what The Kicks are for, right?"

"Snacks?" Kagome offered.

Everyone ignored her. Sango was speechless. She sighed.

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"To what?" Inuyasha said obnoxiously. "To Miroku or Rin?"

"Both, you retard!" Kagome yelled, and the lights in the house flashed as a blast of energy found its way a little too close to Inuyasha, or—

"YOU ALMOST HIT MY FUCKIN' PLAYSTATION 2!!"

"…sorry?"

Sesshoumaru fond his way between them. "Stop this nonsense."

Inuyasha clutched the gaming console to his chest.

Rin removed herself from Miroku's vicinity.

Sango looked like she was going to break down into tears. "I…I really don't know," she sobbed. Miroku put his arms around her.

"Do you…really want to quit school?"

"…no. But I'll be expelled if they find out."

"What about your folks?"

"No one would notice," Sango said bitterly, "or care."

"You'll have a better chance of not being expelled if you go to your counselor about it," Sesshoumaru said.

Sango sniffed. "Really?"

"Besides, maybe I could pull some strings…but…you'll have to start working harder to keep your grades up. If you aren't a good student, why would they keep you?"

"…damn."

"Miroku will help you. You have just about all of the same classes."

"Really? Miroku, you would help me?"

Miroku smiled sadly. He was forever in love with someone who would never return his feelings; he had noticed her lack of response to his declaration of love. But what else could he say but, "Of course."

(scene shift)

When Kikyou arrived home, she was surprised to find Naraku there, in her apartment.

"Naraku!" she practically buried him in kisses. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Good." The male smiled.

"So…everything's in place?"

"…yes. But…?" Naraku said, predicting Kikyou's next word.

"But…Inuyasha. Must we—"

"Yes," Naraku said sharply. "All of them."

"Of course, Naraku."

"Kikyou?"

"Yes."

"In the days to come…don't die."

"I won't, Naraku."

* * *

Ooh, secret conspiracies! What will happen next? I don't know!

Oh, and to satisfy Sesshoumaru's quote "since right now you primarily feel anger, you are in his jurisdiction." They each govern emotions that go with their powers. Here's the list:

Inuyasha-passion/anger  
Kagome-enlightenment/insanity  
Sesshoumaru-compassioni/confusion  
Rin-joy/inconsistency  
Miroku-simultaneity/hope and despair  
Sango-unpredictablity/uncertainty

It's been a long time since I posted anything, but I'm improving since I'm out of high school now. My mother keeps asking me when I'm going to write a _real_ book, and I keep trying to explain to her that fanfiction is important, too...

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


End file.
